Link
Link is the name of the several protagonists from the Legend of Zelda franchise. He appears in the 22nd episode of Death Battle, Link VS Cloud, where he dueled Final Fantasy VII protagonist Cloud Strife. Biography The multi-incarnated hero of Hyrule, Link has defeated the forces of evil for over ten generations. He bears the Spirit of the Hero, the unbreakable will and prowess of defeating evil and the abilities of the previous owner. Death Battle Info Background *Age: Around 17 *Height: 5'7" *Bears the Spirit of the Hero *Left-Handed *Multincarnate *Humble & Brave *Skilled in Boxing & Sumo Wrestling Master Sword aka Goddess Sword * Crafted by the Goddess Hylia * Repels evil * Indestructible * Sword Beam/Skyward Strike * Deflects light energy magic * Medallions ** Bombos - Launches fire ** Ether - Freezes foes ** Quake - Makes earthquakes Weaponry *Boomerang (Attacks up to 5 times; always returns) *Bombs (5 second fuse; Water Bombs; Bombchus) *Hero's Bow (Fire Arrows; Ice Arrows; Light Arrows; Silver Arrows) *Hookshot/Clawshot Armor *Red Ring (Defense +75%) *Chain Mail Shirt (Riveted) *Golden Gauntlets (Bracers can withstand over 1000 tons) *Boots (Iron Boots; Hover Boots; Pegasus Boots & Roc's Feather) *Hylian Shield Feats *Bears the Triforce of Courage *Puzzle Solver *Has Single-Handedly beaten Armies *Fought a huge variety of foes *Z-Targeting=Very Fast Reactions *Strong enough to throw armored Gorons Comparison to Cloud Strife Link *10 Generations of Experience *Shield means better defense *Less Predictable Fighting Style *Expert at Finding Weaknesses *Can fight up close or at a distance *Smarter Fighter *Support items match Cloud's superhuman abilities Cloud Strife *Jenova Cells extremely vulnerable to the Master Sword's Magic. *Naturally Faster & Stronger *Building Limit Breaks take time *More Predictable Fighting Style *Ribbon Nullified Arrow Magic *Straightforward & Predictable combat failed against Link's analytical style One Minute Melee Link appeared in the 26th episode of One Minute Melee where he ended up losing to Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Afterwards, Link teams up with Sora and his allies Donald and Goofy to defeat an army of heartless lead by Dark Link. Gallery The Legend of Zelda - Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986.png|Link as he first appears in February 21, 1986 The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link.png|Link as he appears in Zelda II The Adventures of Link The Legend of Zelda - Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past.png|Link as he appears in the Nintendo Power Comics version of A Link To The Past Link Defending (Soulcalibur II).png|Link as he appeared in Soul Calibur II 20121125010154!Link (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Link as he appeared in Super Smash Bros Brawl Nintendo Power - Link on the front cover for NP's Link to The Past Issue.png|Link on the front cover for NP's Link to The Past Issue main.png|Link in Super Smash Bros. 3ds and Wii U The Legend of Zelda - Link riding Epona as seen in Twilight Princess.png|Link riding Epona as seen in Twilight Princess Link DB 3D model.PNG|Link's 3D model used in Link VS Cloud LinkHyruleWarriors.png|Link as he appears in Hyrule Warriors Link mit Feen-Bogen (Ocarina of Time).png Trivia *Link was the second The Legend of Zelda character on Death Battle, the first being Princess Zelda with the next one being Ganondorf *Link was the 7th Nintendo character on DEATH BATTLE!. *While he defeated Cloud, their battle was considered the closest fight in Death Battle's history. *Link and Cloud are the first combatants to have 3D models, Link's was ripped from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, with recycled voice clips from Akira Sasanuma. *In the first and second Legend of Zelda games as both of them involve the same incarnation of Link, he actually has saved not only one but two different Princess Zeldas, the first one in The Legend of Zelda while she broke The Triforce of Wisdom in eight different pieces while the other Princess Zelda he saved six years later who was under a curse that put her to sleep as seen in Zelda II: The Adventures of Link. References * Link (The Legend of Zelda) on Wikipedia. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Magic Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Arrow Users